


Boy Look At You, Looking At Me

by brenfucker



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brencer, Dirty Talk, Lapdance, M/M, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenfucker/pseuds/brenfucker
Summary: "You brought me to a strip club?!" he asked incredulously."No, of course not," Ryan said."We brought you to a /gay/ strip club."





	Boy Look At You, Looking At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from High by the Beach by Lana Del Rey (my dream queen ngl)
> 
> Prompt : "kissingmyeyez said: What if Spencer’s friends drag him to a strip club and meets/sees this one stripper (Brendon) who he can’t keep his eyes off of."

"C'mon Spence, it'll be fun!" Ian says.

"You just came out, you're 22, we've got to celebrate!" Jon chimes in

"Ugh fine, guys," Spencer groans after a moment, finally giving in.

"Yes!" Ryan jumps up, "can I help you pick out an outfit?"

"Jesus guys, it's not my wedding!" Spencer laughs at their enthusiasm. 

—

The four of them had piled into Jon's car and had forced Spencer to sit in the back, blindfolded. They had refused to tell him where they were going and then all smirked looking at each other. Spencer figured that was probably bad news. The car eventually came to a stop and they pulled Spencer out, pulling him to the doors before taking off the blindfold. They wouldn't let him walk far enough back to see the sign on the building but he could hear loud music coming from inside. Ian pulled open the door and Jon pushed him in. He nearly stumbled into a waiter. A... very nearly naked waiter, dressed only in a pair of tight black briefs and an apron. The blonde boy— _man_ —smirked at him and bit his lip before walking on. Spencer suddenly realized his jaw had dropped and his eyes were the size of saucers. He turned around to look at the three boys accompanying him.

"You brought me to a strip club?!" he asked incredulously.

"No, of course not," Ryan said.

"We brought you to a _gay_ strip club."

—

Ian ushered him to the bar to help calm his nerves but ended up only winding him up tighter because the bartender was a gorgeous redhead who kept smirking up at him. _Seriously, what was with these guys and smirking? Is it a gay thing I don't know about yet? I never see Ryan and Jon do it? Am I not gay enough to know how to smirk?_

"Hey man, calm down. It's all gonna be fine. Remember, you're here to have fun!" Jon said, pushing a glass into his hands. 

He took a swig of the colorful liquid in his glass and began to relax. Ryan pulled him to sit at some cushy chairs in the very front of the stage. He set his drink down beside him and felt awkward. He tried to look anywhere else but at the men surrounding him. He was shocked when he saw a man walk up to them and practically sit in Ryan's lap, whispering things into his ear and touching him all over. When the guy had pulled back and walked away, he could see that Ryan's face was red in the dim light and the front of his pants were tented. He looked away quickly, feeling like he was somehow being invasive. He decided to look up at the stage. It's not like it would be unpleasant to watch them dance practically naked. 

When he looked up he instantly locked eyes with one of the dancers which he wasn't expecting. He felt as if he couldn't look away though either. He had dark dark brown (or maybe even black) hair, he could tell his eyes were brown even from this distance from how big they were, and very full lips. His body seemed very feminine and he had a very plump, round ass, a flat tummy and beautiful skin. The black underwear were leaving almost nothing to the imagination either. Let's just say this guy liked his job. He walked down the stairs to the floor and walked confidently towards Spencer, the corners of his mouth curved up and there was a mischievous glint in his eye. He walked up in front of Spencer.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked. his voice was smooth and fairly deep.

"Um, yes. I mean no. I mean... y-you can," Spencer mentally punched himself in the face and prayed to God that the ground would open up right now and suck him down into it.

He didn't have long to dwell on his own stupidity though because before he could really process it, the man was straddling him and leaning in close. 

"You nervous?" he said, trailing his finger up Spencer's neck before holding his chin in his hand and rubbing the pad of his thumb across Spencer's lips. "Call me B, and what should I call you?"

"Uh, Spencer."

"Just Spencer? What about baby boy or slut or... _daddy_?" he breathed out the last word, punctuating it by gently biting Spencer's ear and lightly kissing his neck. 

Spencer just shut his eyes and let out a groan. He was alarmed when he felt B grind down on him, pushing their cocks together and gasped and moaned. 

"If we were alone, I could drop to my knees and wrap my lips around your thick hard cock," Spencer gasped at the visual. "I could hold my hands behind my back and you could fuck my mouth hard and fast and rough. Both of your hands in my hair pulling and taking and your cock would hit the back of my throat. You'd be so engulfed in the wet hot tight heat, you almost wouldn't notice my hand wrapping around my own cock, stroking fast." 

B continued to push their cocks together, the friction driving Spencer insane. He brushed his lips over Spencer's neck, trailing sweet kisses all over Spencer's neck. 

"You'd love that wouldn't you, Spence? Love watching me get off just from having your thick cock in my mouth? You'd have so much control over me."

Spencer couldn't even comprehend anything anymore. All he could see, all he could _think_ was B. He bucked his hips up against B's, groaning and—

Oh my god.

He just came in his pants. 

He could feel the wet sticky feeling against his skin and his cheeks flushed dark, dark red. He tried to look anywhere else but at the boy in his lap, who had stilled against him. He trailed a finger up Spencer's neck though, beckoning for him to look into his eyes. His deep, full brown eyes. His eyebrows were raised and he was trying not to laugh.

"Did you just cum?" he asked.

"Oh, shut up."

"Only if you make me," B smirked as he stood up. "It was a pleasure to pleasure you."

He winked and turned, walking away and Spencer couldn't help but stare as his hips swayed with each step. He was bright red and crossed his legs over, trying to fold into himself. 

"Fun, right?" 

Spencer jumped and looked over at Ryan who stood beside him, smiling.

"Yeah, it was... good. It was fun."

"Why are you so— ohmygod you came in your pants, didn't you?"

"Ugh shut up!" Spencer blushed and hid behind his hand.

"Man, it's fine! I did the same thing my first time here," Ryan laughed. "I'm guessing you probably want to... go home now? I can find the others and we can go?"

"Thank you so much, Ry."

Ryan turned and walked away.

"Don't tell them!" Spencer shouted. Ryan turned around to look at him.

"No promises!"

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : brenfucker :)


End file.
